Broken Promise
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: He promised me. He promised me that he would help us, support us, fight with us. But he left me and here I laid surrounded by my ashes of defeat and failure.


Purestrongpoem: Just a little warning, since Vietnam is such a minor character in Hetalia, I have no idea what her personality is like. Luckily, I split her into two people, so I won't have the problem of why is Vietnam so OOC. I would be lucky to somehow know very little of Vietnam but kept her personality intact. I don't own the Hetalia characters. Enjoy!

Broken Promise

BANG! There was an explosion nearby. Soldiers were shouting orders at each other while other were busying shooting and trying to stay alive. One of the young soldiers ran ahead and shot a soldier nearby with her gun. After she shot the enemy, she ran ahead, shooting any enemy soldiers she saw. She looked around as other Vietnamese soldiers and American soldiers ran ahead of her. She saw some of them got killed while some were lucky enough to not be shot at yet. She kept running when suddenly, she felt someone crashed onto her. She gasped and tried to push the person off. The person grinned and her eyes widened in recognition. She reached for her gun beside her and smacked the person's face causing her to staggered back. She quickly jumped back up and gripped her gun close to her chest.

"North Vietnam, please stop this war!" she shouted.

"I will if you join me," the other soldier answered back.

"You know full well, that will never happen."

"Why, sister? Don't you care about your people?"

"I do and that is why I will not join you."

"I see...You do realize that you are losing this war. I have Russia, and big brother, China helping me. Even though they are not directly helping me, I still get weapons, food and supplies from them. Even with America on your side, you can't win this war."

"That is wrong!"

North just ignored her and pointed her gun at her sister.

"Really?"

She was about to shoot her sister when somebody pushed her down to the ground, hard. She gasped and tried to push the person off. However, she couldn't because that person was stronger than her.

"America?" South shouted, surprise.

America looked at her and gave a thumbs up.

"The hero is here to save the day!" he shouted.

While America was being distracted, North took this opportunity to grab her knife in her boot and swung it at America. America jumped back with a small cut on his face. North looked around and saw that her soldiers were slowly losing this battle. She gritted her teeth. She shouted orders at her army to retreat. Then she turned around, her eyes clearly showing hatred.

"This isn't over."

Then she retreated with her soldiers. South sighed in relief.

"They will be back," she muttered to herself.

America heard her and answered, "I know but don't worry. The hero is here to protect you. There is no need to worry anymore!"

South laughed at America's optimistic behaviour. But even though she knew America was here to help, she still had a hard time believing that because of what happen in the past with other nations before.

"Really? You are here to help us win this war."

"Of course! Don't worry. Those commie bastards are not going to win because the hero is here."

When she heard that, South hugged him.

America was a little startled for a second by her gesture but quickly recovered and hugged her back. America's words gave hope in South's heart and that made South smiled for the first time.

~Two years later~

South Vietnam frowned as she tried to fix her áo dài. After a few minutes, she finally finished fixing it and looked at herself in the mirror. Well, she looked alright. She went out of her room thinking to herself. America had asked to go on a date with her. He want to tried the best phởshop in South Vietnam. He also said that he wanted to know her better although it sounded like he was more interest in the idea of eating phở. South giggled at his explanation and accepted. Even though she liked the idea of them going out to a phởshop, she was still worried. The war was still going on but she felt a little more relieved that America was fighting with her. America had been training her and her army so they could fight better. She smiled softly to herself. She was really glad that America came to help. In fact, she was growing fond of America throughout the two years. She shook her head hoping that idea will go away. She didn't like America that way. He was a friend, comrade and her teacher. Besides, she remembered the last time she fell in love, she was betrayed. She was still upset at what France did to her. It was not just France, her other two brothers, China and Japan betrayed her too. Now, she was betrayed by her twin sister, North Vietnam. She sighed. Was there ever going to be a nation that won't betrayed her and only think for themselves?

"South!"

She looked up and saw America running toward her. She blushed when she saw him. He was also wearing a blue áo gấm and he looked handsome. As he approached closer to her, she giggled.

"So you decided to try wearing anáo gấm?" she asked.

"Yep, it feels great!" he answered. "Now, let's go eat some phở!"

"Are you sure about this?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yep! We need a break sometimes. Nothing is going to happen when we go to the phở shop. It would be a great experience for me!"

South laughed as they walked out of the house.

They walked around the city a little. South showed America around and provided information about the cultural, historical and religious sites. America was impressed with what he saw. Finally, they went to the phởshop and sat down. America took a menu and looked at it. He recognized some Vietnamese words and tried to make sense of some of the meals.

"So what are you getting?" South asked.

"Uh...I...how about you choose for me?" America said in a teasing manner.

South laughed. "Sure. Then are you alright with_phở tái_?"

"Sure!"

The waitress came out and took their order. When she finished taking their order, she left.

"So...uh...yeah..." South started to say. She didn't know what to talk about.

"So...we had been friends for two years and this war...uh..." America said.

"It is going to end, right?"

"What?"

"I am getting tired of this war and so are my people. I just want my sister back. If we can win this, then maybe...my sister will come back to her senses. I wonder...if we can win this..."

"Of course, we can!"

"But... she has China's and Russia's help."

"They are no match for the hero!"

"Yeah...I guess..."

America noticed South's face still didn't change

"You don't believe me?"

"What? No, I do. It is just...are you going to betrayed me like the others?"

"Betrayed you? What...why will I do that?"

"I don't know...but most people I meet do... China and France betrayed me..."

"...Well, I will never betrayed you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I promise you that I will protect you and we will win this war."

"You are not going to betrayed me or leave me?"

"Of course not. A hero never break his promise," America shouted dramatically as he jumped up and did a hero pose.

South giggled as the other Vietnamese people looked at them, strangely. The waitress came out and gave them their_ phở_. She took one look at them and smiled.

"You two make a very cute couple!" she said.

South blushed at her comment while America grinned proudly.

"Yep, we do. Right?" he asked South.

"Eh? Yeah...I guess...Yes, he is the best boyfriend I ever have," she answered.

America grinned and sat down. He ate his _phở _while South ate hers. She watched him for a while and blushed. He was a great person. He saved her from her sister once and helped her armies. Without him, she would have lost a long time ago. Plus he was handsome and she did like him more than a friend. America had finished his meal while South was staring at him and not eating at all. America noticed and smiled to himself. He leaned forward and kissed her in the lips. The action startled South. She nearly jumped out of her chair. America sat back down on his chair, smiling at his success. At first, South frowned but after seeing America's silly grin, she started to laugh. America also laughed too and soon they were both laughing nonstop and earning strange looks from the customers. This was the first date as a couple.

XXX

America couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he asked again.

"You heard me, America. We are no longer supporting this war. I am going to remove the troops from South Vietnam," said the president, Richard Nixon.

"But why?"

"I am sure you are know why."

"But...But...you can stop them. You didn't want this to happen too and you promised the president of South Vietnam, Nguyễn Văn Thiệu that you will support the war."

"I know. But I have no choice. I have no more power anymore."

"That was your fault! Why did you have to spy on the Libertarian party?

"I..."

"You broke the law by spying on them because you want information that could help you win the next election and got caught."

"America...I..."

"Now, the senators decided not to sigh the paper to support the war."

"You know I no longer have the power to support the war because I am no longer in power."

"Because of your selfish act!"

"It is not just me or the senators! You know that the people is also against this too. Don't tell me you were deaf and didn't hear them protesting against this war."

America was silent. He didn't know what to say because he knew it was true.

"America, I am..."

"Don't tell me you are sorry!"

America stomped out and slammed the door. He walked out of the building angrily and into his car. He started the engine and drove to the nearest Macdonald. He ordered the usual and sat down. He started to stuff his mouth with his food while thinking back to what his boss told him. It wasn't fair. He knew it wasn't entirely his boss' fault. The people were protesting against this war. He didn't blame them either because he knew they were tired of the war and wanted to see their loved ones come home unharmed. This wasn't their war to fight. He knew the troops would have to be remove from South Vietnam soon. The country won't stand a chance. He knew South was strong and would tried her best to defend her home but there was no way she would win. In the end, it seems that he failed being the hero and keeping the promise he made with South.

~Year 1973~

"What?" South shouted. "What do you mean you are removing your troops?"

"South, I told you. I am sorry. My boss has declared that he would remove all the troops from South Vietnam," America told her.

"But he promised my people, me and Nguyễn Văn Thiệu that he would support us in this war."

"I know, I know. But you know why he have to remove the troops. I told you already."

"But how is my army going to defend ourselves now?"

"...You are strong, I know you can win this war."

"Really?"

"Yeah," America lied.

"...Liar."

"I know..."

They stood there in awkward silence. America looked at the floor, hoping South didn't see that his tears slowly falling down his face.

America finally spoke again, "...Good luck..."

"Thanks...goodbye."

"Goodbye."

America turned, walked slowly and joined the other troops on the boat. The boat started to move and he turned back to see South. He bit his lips hoping the pain would stop him from crying any further. He slowly waved at South who waved back.

When the boat was far away, South broke down crying. She knew that she had to fight this battle by herself now. The army was going to fight even harder to protect the people of South Vietnam and she was determined to do that.

~April 29, 1975~

South Vietnam fought as hard as she could but she knew that her side was losing quickly. Her soldiers fought very hard but they were quickly killed in battle. The North Vietnamese army were too strong. South Vietnam ordered her soldiers to be strong and keep fighting. She shot a few enemy soldiers as they ran by.

"You should give up."

South Vietnam recognized that voice and turned around to face her sister.

"Never!"

"You will lose and you know it. Don't you hear the cries of your soldiers, your people? You know what will happen next. Saigon will fall."

South was silent.

"It is inevitable. What can you do now? You have no choice but to join me. The situation is hopeless. The one you love abandon you and you have no support in this war. So, please...sister."

"...I know it is hopeless...the one I love left me, my own sister betrayed me and my country is now in ruins. Sometimes, I wonder why do I keep fighting but then I remember it was for my people. I am fighting for what I believe. I am fighting so I can protect my people."

"Sister..."

"Don't call me that! You are no longer my sister. The past is in the past. Now, we are in different sides. The reason I keep fighting is because I hear my people crying and I have to fight to dry their tears. However, I know I am not strong enough to dry their tears but I must keep fighting to give them time to escape!"

Before North could reply, South threw her gun aside, pulled out a paddle from nowhere and attacked her sister. North quickly leap out of the way.

"You threw away your gun and decided to attack me with a paddle? Where did you even got the paddle from?" North asked, incredulously.

"You don't need to know that. This is our last battle and it is a personal battle just between the two of us."

North couldn't believe her mind. It seemed as if her sister had lost her mind. Then she laughed and shook her head.

"Fine, if you want it to be personal..."

North threw her gun away too and pulled out a knife. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then North attacked first. South swung her paddle at her but North blocked the attack with her knife. Then North tried to jab South with her knife. The fight went on with the two of them exchanging blows after blows. After a few blows, both were injured. North had a bruise on her left eye and her arm was broken while South had a cut on her leg and her right side of her stomach.

"This is like when we were training," North said.

"Yeah. However, only one person comes out alive," South said as she swung her paddle to strike her sister again.

North blocked the attack. "Yeah...but we both know that who would win this fight."

Then, North shifted her body forward and punched South's face. South stumbled back and North quickly stabbed South in the abdomen. South gasped and fell down.

"I win."

South held her side as blood gushed from the wound. She glared at North as she walked toward her.

"I am asking...pleading with you for the last time. I don't want to lose you. So please just join with me. We can be one country together. We can bring peace and..."

"No. I thought I make it clear to you. I don't want to join you."

"Why?"

"Russia and China has blinded you!"

"You are wrong! Don't you see? The people in Vietnam will be happy. There will be equality. Everyone is equal. Nobody will be poor again, nobody will be starving."

"As if! There isn't any equality! If you follow that system, there would be no freedom for the people! It would be a forced system on them by corrupted people."

"That is not true!"

"It is! But you are just too blind to see that!"

"You know you are not helping your situation."

"It doesn't matter, the result is still the same. You have to kill me."

North was silent. She knew that her sister was right. She had no choice but to kill her but she found it hard to bring her knife down. South could see her hand was shaking a lot.

"You can't bring yourself to kill me."

"Nonsense! I could kill you anytime I want."

North gripped her dagger with both hands to stop the shaking and stood before South.

"Any last words?" North asked.

"Yeah, remember this. You might win today but I promise that one day, I'll come back and my people will fight back and take back our freedom!" South shouted with determined eyes.

North laughed bitterly at South's empty threat. She closed her eyes and brought the knife down. She heard the sickening sound of her knife going through her sister's heart and let go. She opened her eyes and looked down at her sister's body. Her sister was on the ground bleeding, her eyes stared at her with determination. She couldn't bring herself to look at those eyes so she closed them. She looked at South's side where she was clenching the paddle. North took the paddle from her hands.

"I am sorry but it had to be done for my people."

North touched around the edges of the paddle as if it was a fragile object. Then she held the paddle and walked off. Her soldiers greeted her but she ignored them. Her general saw her and stopped her.

"Why do you have a paddle?"

She didn't say anything but glared back while gripping the paddle really tightly.

"I am sure you don't need that," he said as he held out his hand for the paddle.

"And I am sure you don't need this as much as I do. I am keeping this," she said coldly.

Then she walked off to her tent where she put the paddle down. To her, the paddle contained a part of her sister, her courage and strength. From now on, she was never going to let this paddle out of her sight. She knew she was supposed to apologize and report to her general and go to the nurses so they could check her wounds. But she was too tired to care. She laid down on the bed beside the paddle and for the first time, let her tears fell down her face. She cried for a very long time.

XXX

America laid on the couch, staring at the newspaper that was in front of him on the coffee table. He had read it earlier but while in the middle of the article he was reading, he threw the paper on the table. He couldn't read it anymore. His eyes were red from crying and wet tissues covered the floor. He would have stood up and clean up but he was too sad to even care. Just then, he heard someone knocked the door. He continued laying there hoping whoever was at the door would go away. However, he heard more knocking and a familiar voice.

"I know you are in the house, America. Open the door."

It was his older brother. He stood up and slowly walked to the door. He sighed. He knew why his brother came here for but he still forced a smile on himself. Then he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Hey, little bro."

"Please don't call me that. We both know that I am the older one," Canada said. "You look terrible, you know?"

America ignored the last sentence and let his brother in.

"This place is a mess."

"So you want something? A burger?"

"No, I am fine."

Canada stared at his brother as he looked away.

"I know you know why I am here."

America still didn't say anything.

"I know you read the article or hear the news about what happen in South Vietnam. North Vietnam won."

"I know and what is going to change? Nothing. Everything was because of my fault. I broke my promise."

"Why did you promise her that? You should know nations can't keep promises like that. We end up breaking them most of the time."

"Because I am the hero...well, I thought I was."

"You are still the hero. America, listen to me. This isn't your fault. You had to listen to the senators and President Nixon."

"It was all his fault!"

"Yes, half of it is. But you fully know that the senators and people are against this war already. They are tired and only want to retire the troops. This war is no longer a concern to them. There are too many soldier dying and the war is lasting too long. You can't stay even if you want to. South understands that. She never blame you for anything."

"Yeah, but I felt so guilty and useless. This isn't how a hero feels."

"You are right. This isn't like how a hero feels and you are a hero. America, stop feeling pity for yourself and do something."

"Like what?"

"You promised her that you won't leave her and would support her country. Although you already broken the promise of leaving her but you can still support her country."

"How?"

"Help her people! After this war, there is going to be many refugees. Ask your boss, Gerald Ford to let America be a home to the South's people. You can help them by doing that."

"Of course!"

"You are not alone in this. Other countries including I are helping them too."

America hugged his brother. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem. It is just not like you to be depressed. I am just glad I have my happy, annoying brother back."

"Hey!"

They both laughed. America was glad that he had a find a way to redeem himself. He knew this won't make all of South's people happy or better but he knew that he is at least trying.

XXX

America was among his volunteers. He had been there for two weeks, helping the refugees. He had been giving our clothes and food to the refugees that didn't have a family here to help them. Gerald Ford agreed with America that America should be a home for the Vietnamese people and welcomed them. He promised to help the Vietnamese people as much as he can. A family of a single mother and a child went up to him. The mother looked really confused and scared at the same time. He knew being in a new country must be a frightening experience for anyone.

"Xin Chào, tên toi là Alfred. Có phải bạn ở đây với nhửng người tị nạn Việt không?" he asked.

When she heard him speaking Vietnamese, she sighed in relief.

"Đúng vậy. Bạn có thể vui lòng cho tôi biết nơi tôi nên đi đâu?" the mother asked.

"Thì, bạn có có gia đình ở đây bên Mỷ không?"

"Không, tôi không có ai hết."

"Thật vậy? Thì bạn nên theo tôi."

He led the family to the rest of the other Vietnamese immigrants just like her and her son.

"Một chút nửa, sẽ có một người tới để giải thích với bạn cần làm gì sau đây."

"Dạ, cảm ơn bạn."

America looked at the boy who was shyly hiding behind his mother. He smiled at him and bend down.

"Bạn có đói không?"

The boy nodded and America took out a hamburger out of his pocket.

"Nè, lấy cái nầy đi. Món nầy rất ngon."

"Cảm ơn."

"Không có chi!"

The boy took the hamburger and unwrapped it. Then he bit into it and smiled at America. The mother also smiled at him and walked off to join the other refugees. America smiled at them. He was glad that he was helping that family and so many other families as well. He felt the a gentle wind blowing on him and closed his eyes. The breeze felt good.

"Thank you."

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see anyone but he knew it was South Vietnam. He smiled at that thought and walked off to help the other refugees.

~Translation~

1. _Phở tái- Rare beef rice noodle__soup_

2. _Xin Chào, tên toi là Alfred. Có phải bạn ở đây với nhửng người tị nạn Việt không?- _Hello, my name is Alfred. Are you here with the other Vietnamese refugees?

3. _Đúng vậy. Bạn có thể vui lòng cho tôi biết nơi tôi nên đi đâu?- _Yes, I am. Can you please tell me where I should go?

4. _Thì, bạn có có gia đình ở đây bên Mỷ không?-_ Well, do you have a relative living here in America?

5. _Không, tôi không có ai hết.-_ No, I don't have any relatives living here.

6. Thật vậy? Thì bạn nên theo tôi.- Oh, then you should follow me.

7. _Một chút nửa, sẽ có một người tới để giải thích với bạn cần làm gì sau đây.-_There will be a person here shortly to explain to you what to do next.

8. _Dạ, cảm ơn bạn.-_ Thank you.

9. _Bạn có đói không?-_ Are you hungry?

10. _Nè, lấy cái nầy đi. Món nầy rất ngon.-_ Here you can have this. It is really good!

11. _Cảm ơn.-_ Thank you.

12. _Không có chi!-_ No problem.

~Author's note~

Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. I did some research on the Vietnam war on the internet and from asking my parents stories of the Vietnam war. Before you ask, no, in real life, it wasn't Canada who suggested to America to help the refugees. I just put it in the story. We need a brother to do the comforting! Plus now you know why the current Vietnam always had a paddle with her all the time. For the waitress who spoke in English, it is because she knew a little English and she was hearing them speak in English the entire time, so she assumed that America didn't know Vietnamese.

So I will give you a short summary of the Vietnamese war. The Vietnam War began in the year of 1959 when the North broke the peace treaty by attacking South. The North Vietnam had the support of China, Russia and other countries that were for communism. They gave them guns, food, supplies to help them in the war. America helped the South side by training the soldiers and also fighting alongside them. During the war, Richard Nixon promised the president of South Vietnam, Nguyễn Văn Thiệu that America would support them. During this time, a lot of people in America were against the idea of American soldiers fighting in the Vietnam war because this wasn't their fight and it was going on for too long. During the year of elections, Richard Nixon broke the law by spying on the Libertarian party. People found out and Nixon realized that he was losing power and the support of the people. The senators were also getting tired of the war. So when the senators refused to sighed the paper to support the war, he realized he couldn't do anything about it. In 1973, Nixon removed all the American troops. There was a short truce between the North and South until all the American troops left South Vietnam. After that, the war continued but ended shortly. Saigon was captured in April 29, 1975. South Vietnam lost because of their lack of weapons and support. A lot of refugees tried to escape Vietnam and they were called "boat people". If they were caught, they were send to prison. They had to sneak out by boat to go to the other countries like Thailand, Hong Kong, and others. The journey was dangerous. A lot of refugees died from storms, starvation and pirates. From there, they were interviewed by American's, Canadian's, Australia's and other countries' agents. Then they were given a plane ticket to fly off to whatever country they were supposed to go to. Gerald Ford, the new president of America passed a law that allowed any Vietnamese refugees to live in America. The government promised to help any Vietnamese refugees who didn't have a family in America to help them. They had volunteers that would give food, clothes, shelter, money, and teach them English and other important skills to survive in America. I am sure you know that there were other countries involved in the Vietnam war but I just didn't put them in the story since it was more focus on America and Vietnam. Thank you for reading.


End file.
